of jelly beans
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: The five purposes of jelly beans in a Jayna relationship. Five-shot, if that's a word.


**Hey, I'm back! So, this is somewhat of a new story. You see, this originally had five parts to it, all in one chapter, but it seems that I labelled them differently, and saved them on different USBs (trust me, even I don't understand my logic).Therefore, at the moment, I could only find the first one, so this is will divided into five chapters. **

**This idea came to me as I was dreaming, literally. I dunno, but it has Jayna in it, so I'm good. It's pretty short, but then again, this originally had five parts to it, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When have I ever owned anything cool?**

* * *

**of jelly beans**

* * *

the purpose of jelly beans is:

**i. to create friendship**

"I heard you liked sweets." Reyna Rossland, daughter of Bellona, turns around, darting her chocolate brown eyes around the Temple of Bellona until they land on electric blue ones.

"What's it to you, Grace?" Reyna retorts, brushing the dust off her jeans as she stands up. She holds Jason Grace's steady stare, craning her neck up.

Snapping Reyna out of her thoughts, the son of Jupiter removes his hand from behind his back, dangling a bag of jelly beans in front of her. "Thought you'd like some jelly beans," he replies, ripping the bag open as he waits for her to put her hand out.

Biting her lip, Jason knows Reyna is trying to resist the urge to snatch the whole bag from him, because after a few moments, her sweet tooth gives in, and she reluctantly puts her hand out.

Jason suppresses a smile as he pours some jelly beans into Reyna's outstretched hand. _So Gwen wasn't lying when she said that Reyna liked sweets, _Jason thinks, pouring some jelly beans for himself.

Reyna doesn't say anything, tossing the jelly beans one by one into her mouth. Red, pink, blue, yellow, orange...Reyna's almost finished her handful, a lone white jelly bean is left, when she turns to the equally candy lover beside her, and blurts, "Why do you keep trying to be my friend?"

Jason doesn't say anything for a moment, balancing his options as he considers is she's going to have a change of heart and attack him if he gives her his honest answer. _Because from the first time I saw you, I knew you were special, even after you nearly ran me through with your dagger_, is the answer he wants to give her, but he knows that she wouldn't want to hear that.

So, instead, he answer casually, "Because I like being friends with everybody."

Jason could have sworn he had seen her cool facade crumble slightly, but in a blink of an eye, it disappears, and Reyna arches an eyebrow.

"Even Octavian?" she asks, watching his expression turn sour. Reyna plops her last jelly bean in her mouth as she patiently waits for Jason to turn back to normal.

"He's an exception to everything," Jason replies, offering her the bag again. "Want some more?"

It seems to take a while before she gives him a response, though it isn't the response he's expecting. Reyna suddenly grabs the bag from him, and smirks at his surprised expression as she munches on the jelly beans. "What's wrong, Grace? _Graceus _got your tongue?" Reyna teases lightly, letting her guard down slightly.

Jason blinks, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Give them back, Reyna."

Said girl only stuffs more jelly beans in her mouth, ignoring him. It's not until he pushes his fear deep into his stomach and does the bold move of pulling on her braid that Reyna jumps, looking at the grinning boy.

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend, Grace," she states, keeping the jelly beans out of his grasp. "I just happen to like jelly beans a lot."

Jason pauses, crossing his arms. "Oh, really?"

"_Really_," Reyna replies. "I don't need a lousy son of Jupiter to be my friend."

He almost frowns at that, but glancing at her, Jason finds the edges of the mouth curving up into a smile. The son of Jupiter draws out his coin, his blue eyes glinting with determination. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" he says, flipping his coin as it turns into a golden sword.

The daughter of Bellona grabs the spear resting on the wall of her mother's temple, shoving the bag of jelly beans in her pocket. She faces Jason, her brown eyes shining with excitement. "Bring it."

Unknown to the two demigods, there's a curly-haired boy and a girl dressed in hot pink just outside the temple. "What did I tell you? They're just _made _for each other!" The pink girl whisper-squeals. "A perfect Roman match, oh, aren't you jealous?"

The curly-haired boy snorts, gulping a bottle of red substance. "Why would I be? Though, I guess I owe you a favour now, don't I?" he says, groaning.

She nods excitedly. "I'm going to prove to you that you like a certain girl with the letter 'G' as much as Jason likes Reyna!"

"_In the name of Bacchus..._"

* * *

**The little extract at the end is not completely relevant, but I didn't have the heart to delete it. Some random daughter of Venus chatting with the drunk of Camp Jupiter. Hey, a sprinkle of Dwen doesn't hurt!**

**What else did I want to say...um, there's at least one more Jayna update for my collection of Jayna oneshots, as well as _maybe _an update for my collection of Jason oneshots. I've got some homework to do afterwards. :( **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
